Forever
by Druella
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan reflects on her feelings for Domitan of Masbolle. Then, when Dom is called away to war, the two are forced to admit their true feelings for each other whenever they realise they might now get to see one another for a long time. KelDom


Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this. The characters belong entirely to Tamora Pierce. I do not own the rights to them, or the realm of Tortall.

When Dom is called away to fight, he and Kel are forced to admit their true feelings for each other, with the prospect of not being able to see the other for a long time. Kel/Dom. A fluffy little one-shot piece, where many of the characters act out of character. Please excuse spelling mistakes and my botchering of Tamora Pierce's characters.

Forever

Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight in the realm of Tortall stood on the walls of New Hope, watching the surrounding countryside as the dying light altered the play of shadows across the trees, fields and rocks. She sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair, which she had allowed to grow until it was just past her chin. Her hazel eyes, which had an almost wistful look about them, were framed by long, brown lashes.

Yesterday she had returned from Steadfast, and the celebrations for the weddings between Lord Raoul and Buri, and her best friend, Nealan, or Neal of Queenscove and another of Kel's friends, Yuki. Upon returning, Kel has been more than slightly relieved to find it all in one piece. After what had happened at haven, she was still on edge. The events were too close for comfort, even after a few months. Kel would never forget the sights she had met both upon returning to Haven after the raiders struck it and after crossing the border into Scanra. However, New Hope was fine. She had known it would be all along. But Kel had worried any way. As people often pointed out to her, worrying was one of Kel's habits.

"Thinking about something, Lady Knight?" a voice at her left asked her. She jumped then turned to find a handsome, black-haired sergeant watching her, his blue eyes dancing. Domitan of Masbolle, along with some other members of the Third Company of the King's Own, had been allowed by Lord Raoul to return with Kel to New Hope for a while, until King Maggur gathered himself together after the loss of his fighting machines and created a fresh assault against the forces defending Tortall.

"Dom!" she said. "When did you come up here?"

"About a minute ago," he told her, grinning. "You were too immersed in your own thoughts to notice. Worrying about us again, are you Mother?"

She laughed, and gave him a dig in the ribs, trying to ignore how his smile made her knees buckle.

"I wasn't, for your information," Kel informed him. "I was tactically plotting the sweep of the land."

"Otherwise known as hanging around doing nothing while looking at the pretty fields," he said.

"Perhaps..." Kel said, smiling. While attending the weddings, Kel had gotten lots of time to talk to Dom. Kel enjoyed his company, grudgingly admitting to herself that it perhaps had a little to do with the deep attraction she felt to him. Over the last year, ever since she had taken charge of Haven, she had found that the crush which she had persuaded herself was gone while she was with Cleon, had in fact not disappeared at all.

"Fickle, that's what I am," she thought, cursing herself. "I just move from man to man..."

But Kel knew in her heart that wasn't true. She had had a crush on Dom for five years now. She had simply put it on the backburner during her relationship with Cleon. Now she saw that her feelings towards Dom had intensified. And five years was the longest she had harboured feelings towards any man. But Kel did not dare to think of what that might mean. She couldn't face the repercussions of it.

Because she didn't dare entertain the hope that Dom felt anything more for her than friendship. In fact, she was neither giddy nor silly enough to think that he did. She had seen over the four years that she had spent with him in the Own the type of girls Dom preferred. Blondes, brunettes, red-heads - hair colour didn't really matter to him. But they were al slender and pretty – feminine girls. Next to them, Kel really did feel like a Lump. She felt as if she earned the nickname given to her by her childhood enemies. What could Dom, a handsome, intelligent, witty sergeant ever want with her, an average looking stocky girl, with all the grace of a cow? Plus Dom, being a second son with less inheritance would probably marry someone with a large dowry. That was another thing Kel didn't have, and all the rewards she got from the crown couldn't make up for that.

"We have plenty of fields in Masbolle Kel, if you're so fond of them."

"Dom," she said with a sigh, trying to ignore the delicious shivers which ran up her spine whenever he suggested her visiting his home.

"I'm serious," he said, grinning down at her. She sighed. Flirting was second nature to Dom. He couldn't possibly know what his actions made her feel. "We'd better go down to the mess hall," said Dom. "I'm sure dinner's almost over."

"He followed her down the wooden ladder and a few minutes later they were sitting at a table with Merric, a bowl of stew placed in front of them.

"When's Neal coming back?" Merric asked them.

"In a week," replied Kel through mouthfuls of stew.

"Is Yuki coming with him?"

"Yes," Dom said. "I dread to think what those poor refugees and everyone else would have to go through if she wasn't."

"Now Dom," Kel mock scolded him. "That's not very nice. Neal and Yuki are in love. And he's such a sensitive person; we have to allow room for his reactions." Dom and Merric laughed.

They finished their meal, and then Kel made her regular round of the camp, accompanied by Dom, who claimed to have nothing else to occupy his time. Kel was secretly pleased. She loved any opportunity she got which allowed her to spend time with Dom, even if it was because he had nothing better to do. To Kel's immeasurable relief, there were no disputes which the petty courts in each building hadn't been able to settle. She returned to her room that evening to find an already sleeping Tobe. Feeling happy, Kel sank into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next few days passed relatively normally in New Hope. No attacks came, and most people settled into a lethargic sort of mood. But Kel couldn't relax completely. If experience of King Maggur, or King Maggot as the Tortallans had nicknamed him, had taught her anything, he wasn't going to give up, despite Kel killing the mage who had been able to produce the fighting machine which had resulted in so many Tortallan losses. Although he would need to gather enough forces to make a strong enough attack against Tortall, which would take some time, Kel was not in doubt of the fact that he would attack, and soon. She sensed from Dom and the members of Third Company who had come with him to New Hope that they knew it too.

Dom continued to flirt with her, but she brushed it off. She wasn't going to start trying to convince herself that he felt anything more than friendship towards her. She loved the attention from him of course, but in the end she knew it was just Dom being Dom.

One afternoon, four days after their return from Steadfast, an argument arose between two male refugees. One man accused the other of stealing his gold, the most expensive possession that he owned. The accused denied doing anything of the sort. After a lot of arguing and a little searching the lost ring was found in the gap between the owner's bed and wooden chest. It had apparently somehow slipped off his finger and fallen there. Sighing, Kel walked from the building, wishing people would at least try to show evidence of the brains which they supposedly possessed.

She leant against the wooden wall of the building for a moment, rubbing her aching temples whenever she felt someone's gaze on her. Kel look all around her, eventually finding Dom watching her from his position on the walls. She smiled at him and raised her hand in a wave. Dom smiled back at her, but it was a wistful, almost sad smile, not one of his trademark grins. It didn't reach his eyes. Instead they were narrowed, as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"Strange," though Kel as she walked away. "I wonder if there's something wrong with him. He doesn't look very happy."

Whenever Kel asked him about it later that evening he brushed it off.

"Now, I'm fine Kel," he said, surveying her worried expression. "I'm touched though, that you asked." Despite his grin, he couldn't conceal the small melancholy sigh which escaped his lips.

"It doesn't sound like you're fine. What is it Dom?" Kel tried her hardest to keep the next sentence steady, even if the thought of it did wrench her apart. "Are you missing someone?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine Kel, really."

"Well...Okay then. But if there's something you want to talk about I'm always here." Kel began to walk away.

"You're always here to help us and worry about us oh Protector of the Small."

Kel turned to find him grinning and smiled back. "You'll need someone to protect YOU if I catch you calling me that again." Dom laughed and Kel walked off, still not convinced by Dom's assurances that he was all right.

"There's nothing more you can do," she scolded herself. "If he wanted to tell you he would. It's probably the lack of pretty court ladies for him to flirt with," she added wryly to herself.

Somehow however, Kel knew that Dom wasn't so shallow. He never missed the court that much, no matter how many times he made jokes about it.

"He must have found someone he really likes, not matter what he says." The thought made Kel's insides blanch, as if someone was crushing them. "Although I'd have thought I would have heard of her before."

"What?" a scornful little voice in her head taunted. "You really though he could have fallen for you? How pathetic. Why should he tell you about anyone he's courting?"

Kel sighed, knowing it was true. She returned to her rooms, feeling as if the pit had fallen out of the bottom of her stomach.

Two nights before Neal's proposed return, as Kel was about to get ready for bed, a knock on her door called her to it. She was surprised to find Dom standing there, a letter in one hand and a grim look on his face. Kel knew instantly what the latter was about, and why he was there.

"When do you have to go back?" she asked him, trying to keep the disappointment from pervading through her Yamani calm.

"Tmorrow morning," he said. "Scanrans attacked Steadfast two days ago. It was only a small party and they got them all, but, it's a sign that the war's starting again. Lord Raoul wants us all back there as soon as we can reach it. I'm sorry Kel."

"It's not your fault," Kel told him. "You have to do your job. And we both knew that you'd have to go back sometime soon. We knew Maggot wasn't going to give up that easily."

Dom nodded. "Kel, I know it's late, but will you come for a walk with me?" he asked awkwardly.

"Of course," Kel said, not noticing his tone. "Hold on until I tell Tobe where I'm going. He still thinks I'm likely to take off at any moment."

"So do I," grinned Dom.

Kel returned a moment later and the two of them made their way outside. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, avoiding the fires which the refuges crowded around for the night's entertainment, preferring to be alone. However, the could steal hear the rich sound of a lute being played and a lilting woman's voice singing a popular folk song which told of Alanna the Lioness facing blistering deserts and chilling winds to bring back the two greatest treasures which Tortall now possessed – Thayet the Peerless and the Dominion Jewel. Kel smiled at the song's description of Alanna – ten feet tall, with fiery hair to match her temper, amethyst eyes and glowing with "witch fire".

Dom and Kel walked to the back of New Hope, which was devoid of any other human. It was shadowy, lit only by the moon and the stars, but Kel could still see Dom's handsome face perfectly in the pale glow which their natural light gave off. It showed a troubled expression to his lapis eyes, and a lingering sadness around his carefully sculpted mouth.

"Are you okay, Dom?" Kel asked him for the second time that week.

"Just thinking about the war. I'm fine," he replied, not meeting her gaze.

"How much longer does Lord Raoul think it will last?" she asked him.

"He says around another year. I doubt I...I mean we, will get back to New Hope much." Dom seemed agitated about something. There was an air of impatience in his voice which suggested he had not just wanted a companion for a leisurely stroll. Kel felt worried for her friend. As commander under Lord Raoul, he would be in the midst of the fighting, risking his life for his country. The thought of Dom's life on the line created a tugging sensation in Kel's heart.

"You're being absurd," she told herself silently. "He survived fighting when Maggot had the killing devices and he survived when he came with you to Scanra against Blayce's men. He'll be fine. You should know that, you've fought at his side." She knew it was true, for some reason Kel couldn't shake her fear for the man who stood in front of her.

"I'll miss you being around. I knew more attacks would come, but I suppose you can always hope..." Kel was suddenly very aware of how close the two of them stood in the darkness.

"You can hope...I'll miss being around." Kel could feel his breath on her face. She looked up into his eyes. Despite Kel's height, Dom was still a few inches taller than her. Once again, she saw that worried look in his eyes. And something else...

"Dom, I know I'm badgering, but -" she began, but the rest of her sentence was cut off by the man to whom it was directed. Dom had tilted her chin up with his fingers and brought his mouth down to meet her own.

Kel went rigid with shock for a moment, but then relaxed into the kiss, realising, yet not fully comprehending what was happening. Dom's lips were soft against hers, and sweet with the taste of him. As he moved his arms around her waist Kel was moving her own around his neck. Kel wondered if she was dreaming – Dom kissing her was too good to be true, surely. And this wasn't like any of her fumbles with Cleon. This was deeper and more meaningful. It was explosive, yet somehow, graceful and gentle.

Suddenly Dom pulled away from her.

"Kel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that but -" This time it was his turn to be cut off.

"Dom," Kel whispered softly. "Don't." She caught his hand and gently tugged on it, pulling him towards her. He didn't need much encouragement to return to his former occupation.

They broke apart once again a few minutes later, but they still held each other.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked her, his eyes dancing. "I've never had any trouble kissing girls before, but you Kel..."

Deep waves of love for him washed over her, making Kel feel like her chest was about to burst with all the emotions she was experiencing.

"Dom I... I've wanted to do that for a long time too, but... I didn't even know you liked me."

"I guessed you didn't, but, I've been flirting with you ever since you became commander of Haven, even when you were Lord Raoul's squire in the Own."

"Dom, you flirt with everyone," Kel whispered to the Sergeant. "I thought that you were just... occupying your time until someone prettier came along."

"'Occupying my time,'" he said, astounded. "With you Kel, never." He looked down at her, his eyes, like freshly cut sapphires bored into hers, with a level of emotion that frightened her as well as pleased her with it's intensity. Suddenly, the expression in them changed to a jokingly wicked gleam. "But I suppose I've been cursed by my own good looks," he said with a dramatic sigh not unlike many made by his cousin.

"How?" Kel asked suspiciously, and eyebrow raised.

Dom's voice changed to a whisper that sent shivers up her spine. "Because I flirt with so many women that when I do it with the only one I actually care about, she doesn't take any notice of it."

"Don't be getting an opinion of yourself, Domitan of Masbolle," she said, mockingly scolding him.

"How could I, whenever I have you to keep me grounded, Lady Knight?" he asked.

They embraced again, kissing each other hungrily and gently at the same time.

"Kel, I love you," Dom said, breaking their kiss, his motuh so close to hers that his lips brushed against her own with each word.

"I love you too Dom," she whispered, realising her romantic feelings her Dom were stronger than those she had felt towards any other man. And then the two of them returned to kissing.

Many kissed later, Dom returned Kel to her rooms. It was only when Dom asked her to see them off the next morning that she remembered he had to leave tomorrow.

"Of course I will," Kel whispered, hugging him. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I wish I didn't have to go. But maybe we'll see each other sooner than we think. And remember, after the war we'll have forever to be together." He dropped a small kiss on her lips, and walked to his own room as Kel opened the door into hers. Tobe was waiting for her.

"Tobe, you didn't have to wait up for me. You should have gone to sleep."

"I know, but I wanted to wait for you. So, what were you and Sergeant Dom doing?" Tobe asked her, trying to keep his eyes innocent.

"Just talking," Kel replied, trying, but failing dismally, to keep all emotion from her face.

"You're blushing, Lady Kel," Tobe said, grinning mischievously.

"I know Tobe, I know," Kel admitted with a sigh.

She woke early the next morning, before the sun had even begun to rise. She tried to keep herself occupied by doing various pattern dances with her glaive, but she always got distracted by Dom, and worrying about him and the danger he was going into halfway through each dance. She gave up just as shots of pink were appearing across the bottom of the steely sky, a sign of the impending sunrise, and decided to go to the mess hall and have breakfast early.

She was surprised to find Dom already there, sitting at one of the tables alone. The only other people in the eating hall were some of the refugees and the cooks. After getting a bowl of porridge, Kel joined Dom. He smiled at her as she sat down, a smile which made her insides melt.

"Morning. So you couldn't get back to sleep either?"

Kel shook her head. "No. You should have slept in as long as you could though. You won't get much of a chance to whenever you're fighting."

"And pass up the opportunity to see you?" he grinned.

They talked for the rest of the morning as the soldiers who were leaving that day filtered into the hall. Too quickly it was time for Dom to leave. Kel once more felt the tugging at her heart whenever the thought occurred to her that Dom might die. She felt more scared for him than she ever had for anyone in her life.

They held each other and kissed each other until the last moment. He mounted his horse, the rest of company who had came with him waiting a little way off.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Kel whispered to him for what felt like the thousandth time, as he leaned down to her.

He stroked her cheek with one hand, his thumb moving along the top of it.

"So do I," Dom whispered. "But remember, after this we have forever." He dropped a kiss on her lips, and as he and the rest of the men rode off, Kel realised it was true.


End file.
